Love isn't always a good thing
by Carolyn.Rose-2015
Summary: Songfic Oneshots! PM/REVIEW ME WITH IDEAS! LEGAL NO LAST NAMES! LOVE YA'LL!


**AN: So this is starting out as a oneshot if you like and want me to continue review or PM me... If You want me to continue just send me some songs you would like to see in the story for oneshots. I will do anything heartbreaking or heartwarming so just let me know! and Don't be afraid to give me suggestions! :) One stipulation. They ALL have to be NILEY!!! :) Love Ya'll REVIEW!**

_A sad thing in life is when you meet someone who means a lot to you, only to find out in the end that it was never meant to be and you just have to let go._

**************************************************************

**I still remember the night we met**

** You said you loved my smile **

I walked through the door with Joe cursing to myself. I can't believe I let him talk me into coming into another party that I did NOT want to come to. "Come on Nick! Let's go dance with the girls!" Joe complained as he clasped his hand onto my shoulder in attempt to drag me to the skanks in the middle of the dance floor. "No I'm gonna get a drink, I'll be over there in a minute." I said declining his offer. No way I was going to subject myself to that trash. Joe shrugged before walking over to the girls. I watched as he joined them and started dancing-- more like grinding-- and walked over to the drinks. I grabbed a can of beer and turned quickly to try and claim a seat --that didn't have people making out on-- only to find myself ramming into a girl.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" I said grabbing the napkins off the table to wipe the beer off my shirt she spilled on me from the collision. The girl shook her head. "No, no it's my fault, I should've been watching where I was going." She said in her cute little country accent. I grinned as she grabbed the napkins from my hand and proceeded to finish cleaning off my ruined shirt. "It's okay. You don't have to do that." I said looking down at her. "Are you sure?" She asked looking up at me her beautiful blue eyes meeting my brown. I nodded. "I told my friends not to bring me here! I knew I would make a fool of myself! I didn't even want to come!" she exclaimed and I chuckled. "Join the club, being dragged to a party against your will isn't the best way to have fun." I said and she laughed. "So I'm guessing you were drug here to?" I nodded "Yep. I'm Nick" I said. "Miley." she replied smiling. "Nice name" I commented smiling. She blushed and looked down before muttering a thanks. "And for the record you don't look like a fool." I said smiling. She looked up at me again. "Thanks, and for the record I love your smile."

**But your love for me was like a summer breeze**

** Oh it lasted for a while**

** I could hold on a little tighter I know **

**But when you love someone gotta let'em go**

"Nick, I can't do this anymore." Miley said sitting up after our movie. "Do what?" I asked confused by her question. "Y-you k-know, this…" She stated not making any sense to me. "Miles, can you please explain what 'this' is to me. I'm really confused." Miley nodded slowly before standing up to meet my eyes. I stared into her blue orbs only to see something different about them. They didn't sparkle like they were a few weeks ago and I'm starting to get a little worried. "Nick, I can't do us anymore. I-I'm not feeling anything anymore." My eyebrows knitted together thinking. "What do you mean you're not feeling anything?" Miley sighed. "Nick I'm not feeling sparks between us, nothing. I-I don't love you anymore." She said slowly. I searched her eyes, she's lying I can see it. I know her so well I don't know what she's trying to hide. But if she doesn't want to do this, who am I to stop her? "Okay. If that's what you want." I said and she looked at me confused. I smiled. "Miles, I love you. I always will and I want you to be happy even if that means your not with me." I explained. She looked up at me sadly. "Nick. You're too good to me." I laughed "Babe that's just how I am! We can still be friends though right?" I asked hopefully. "Of course silly, we're best friends!" she exclaimed giggling causing me to laugh in order to hide the tears threatening to fall, I'm smiling even though it's killing me,

**So I'm gonna smile **

**Cause I wanna make you happy**

** Laugh So you can't see me cry**

** I'm gonna let you go style **

**And even if it kills me I'm gonna smile **

_Today was just one of those days where everything I did reminded me of you and every song I heard somehow related to you. I hate days like today, because they remind me of the one thing I don't have. _I walked down the street quietly on my way to pick up Miley for dinner reflecting back on my day. Two months as friends and it still kills me. I wait in my car as she rushes out the door and jumps in before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey Nicky!" she exclaims excitedly and I smile cause she's in a good mood. "Hey babe." I say and she shoots me a playful warning look. I know she doesn't like it but I can't help it and it's not like she's complaining.

**Kiss me once for the good times,**

** baby Kiss me twice for good bye**

** You can't help how you don't feel**

** And it does'nt matter why give me a chance to bow out gracefully**

** 'Cause that's how I want you to remember me **

I smiled as Miley hugged me goodbye. Even though She doesn't feel the same way it's okay and I'll be alright. As long as she lets me be as close as I am to her and let go slowly I'll be just fine._ It's not my fault if I can't help looking at her. It's not my fault if I can't stop calling her. It's not my fault I do like her. My only mistake was to fall to much in love with her._

**I'm gonna smile so you can find the courage **

**Laugh, so you wont see me hurtin' **

**I'm gonna let you go Style **

**And even if it kills me I'm gonna Smile **

It's funny, six months ago I was the happiest man in the world. I had the perfect girlfriend, the perfect life and everything was perfect. Now I feel like my world keeps crumbling. My love broke up with me and I can only be friends with her because that's the only way I can keep her in my life. But this morning I woke up and realized something.

_I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I didn't ask for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets._

*****************************************************

_**Ever notice that the people who hurt you the most **_

_**are the ones you tend to love more.**_


End file.
